Thunder and Lightning Aren't So Frightening
by Williejumps2013
Summary: DG and Cain have to provide some comfort in the midst of a thunderstorm.


The thunder boomed as a giant flash of lightening danced across the sky, lighting up the room in its rainbow glow.

"When?" His fingers traced down her cheek to her neck and shoulders.

"When what?" She smiled up into his bright blue eyes.

"When did you realize you wanted this?" He pulled away and sat on his heels.

"Wanted what?" She sat up.

"Don't play coy with me princess." He said smiling. "I know you know what I'm talking about."

She sat up. "Actually, I don't know what you're talking about at all. Tin Man."

"When did you feel something for me? Anything besides friendship, that is." He pushed a lock behind her shoulder.

She smiled. That was an easy one. "The day you rescued me."

"Which day was that sweetheart?" He laughed deeply.

"In the palace. When Todo was helping us escape. Raw had just hit Glich over the head-"

"And you threw your arms around me" He scooted closer to her.

"Well, I wouldn't say that." She blushed.

"I would." He put a hand on each side of her hip.

"Mr. Cain are you insinuating that I was flirting with you?" She teased.

"Yeah, kid. I am." He inched closer to her face.

"Well I wasn't. But," she fell back to the pillows, "when I hugged you that time…" She took a breath. "It felt perfect. It felt like fireworks were going off. Looking back," she sighed, "it felt like we were meant for each other." She smiled as his face appeared over hers. "And what about you, Tin Man. When did you realize-"

"That you were more than just a pain in my rear end?"

She giggled. "Yeah."

"The same day. The same moment, actually." He inched closer to her face.

"Really?" She said skeptically.

"Same feeling. Same time. And I panicked for a moment." He inched closer again.

"I thought I felt you tense." She smiled.

He smiled at her teasing. "Yeah princess. You felt me tense." He finally leaned down to kiss her.

There was a knock on the door. He sighed and pulled off of her. "Come in."

The door opened tentatively. "Daddy? Mama?" A little voice filled the room.

"Emma?" She sat up and held out her hands.

"What's wrong kiddo?" Cain said softly.

"I had a bad dream." Dorothy said softly as DG pulled her up onto the bed.

"I'm sorry kiddo." DG rubbed her back.

Wyatt wrapped his arms around his two girls and held them close.

_Two little princesses dancing in a row. _Dg sung lightly.  
_Spinning fast and freely on their little toes.  
Where the light takes them, no one ever knows.  
Two little princesses dancing in a row._

"Where's Henry?" He asked her softly.

"He's asleep. He never gets scared." She whimpered as another boom shook the little wooden cabin. "Just like you daddy."

Cain looked up and saw Henry standing in the door. "But I get scared too, Em."

"Really?" Both Em and Henry said at the same time.

"Henry?" She said quietly to her twin brother.

"Come here." DG held her arms out again and held the seven year old twins in her arms.

"Does Dad really get scared sometimes?" Henry asked.

"Why don't you ask him?" She smiled.

"But he won't tell me the truth. You said he likes to be too brave. Uncle Glich called it a Boy Scout complex."

"I'm gonna re-remove half of that zipper-head's brain." He muttered under his breath.

"Wyatt." She snapped quietly and flashed him a glance. She turned back to the kids. "Yes. Your father foes get scared sometimes. But only when he loses something really important."

"Like his gun?" Henry asked.

"What do you know about your father's gun?" She turned and looked suspiciously at Wyatt. "Never mind. Your father and I will talk about that later."

"So he gets scared when he loses it?" He looked up at her.

"Sometimes. But more along the lines of when he loses someone he loves." She looked back at him and smiled.

"Like when?" Emma asked.

"Like when he almost lost me." Her eyes never left his.

"But he still has you?" Emma sounded confused.

"In a few years, we'll tell you a story." DG said as both Emma and Henry yawned. "The storm's over. Do you think you can sleep now?"

"Yes mama." Henry said as he hopped off her lap. "Come on Em. Let's get back to sleep." The two hugged DG and Cain and left the room.

She raised an eyebrow and looked at Cain. "And what would Henry know about your firearms, Wyatt?" She said sassily.

"I was out in the woods, letting off some steam and I didn't know he followed me. He saw me shooting at some old ale bottles and he wanted to learn. He had the biggest eyes, like yours. How could I say no? Honestly, sweetheart. I didn't purposefully teach-"

She cut him off with a kiss. "Easy Tin Man. Too many words at one time aren't a good idea for you." She teased.

"What story are you planning on telling them?"

"It happened ten years ago, when I was forcibly removed from my home by a tornado, trussed up by lawn gnomes, forced to walk around with a headcase, a heartless tin man, and a cowardly seer, and found my long lost family and an emerald." She smiled at him and laid back down.

"Ah. Our story." He lay next to her.

"Yes. Ours." She kissed him again and snuggled up against his chest.

"I love you, DG." He kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too, Wyatt."


End file.
